So close
by kikyou1310
Summary: So close together. And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive... So close, and still... so far...


**So close**

_(Dành tặng cho những ai __đã từng đọc __và yêu mến _  
_fanfic đầu tay của tôi: __"Chuyện của Prince")_

**Tác giả: **Luna Loony Lovegood

**Tóm Tắt:** So close together. And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive... So close, and still... so far...

**Thể loại:** songfic, romantic

**Cấp độ:** K

**Tình trạng:** Đã hoàn thành

**Ghi chú (nếu có):** Nên nghe bài hát So close khi đọc fic này :)

http : / mp3 . zing . vn /mp3/nghe-bai-hat/ ... IWZD086U . htm

* * *

Chùm đèn bằng vàng buông thõng xuống từ giữa trần nhà, lan tỏa ra chung quanh một luồng ánh sáng đỏ thẫm kỳ diệu. Tắm mình trong quầng sáng ấm áp ấy là các nàng tiên cánh mỏng bé xíu đang bay lượn, cười rúc rích dưới những vòng tầm gửi và tung từng chùm bụi màu lên dãy màn trướng giăng mắc ở khắp nơi. Một tấm băng rôn căng rộng nổi bật lên giữa đám màn xanh tía rực rỡ: Dạ vũ Giáng Sinh – Câu lạc bộ Slug.

Trên bục cao, ban nhạc Bụi Thần Tiên vừa kết thúc một ca khúc sôi động. Những cô cậu học trò mặc lễ phục vui vẻ dắt tay nhau rời khỏi sàn nhảy, cười nói đến bên cạnh các bàn nước được đặt sát tường. Duy chỉ một đứa con trai đứng ở góc phòng là có vẻ tách hẳn ra khỏi đám náo nhiệt đó. Nó khoảng chừng mười lăm tuổi, cao và lóng ngóng trong bộ lễ phục đã cũ, mái tóc đen dài nhờn bóng phủ đằng sau gáy. Hình như nó đang phân vân tự hỏi xem mình làm gì ở đây.

"Sev à!"

Severus Snape hơi giật mình, nhìn xung quanh tìm kiếm người vừa gọi tên nó. Một cô gái đang lách khỏi đám đông bước tới, tươi cười giơ tay vẫy. Snape cũng nở một nụ cười căng thẳng đáp lại, nó không mong đợi sẽ gặp Lily ở đây trong tình trạng như thế này.

"Mình đang tự hỏi rằng bồ đứng ở đâu!" Lily đã đi đến cạnh Snape, mỉm cười rạng rỡ. Đêm nay cô mặc một chiếc váy xanh duyên dáng giống hệt màu mắt, mái tóc hung mềm cột thành chùm, thả bồng bềnh sau lưng như một dải ánh sáng rực rỡ.

"Bồ trông thật là tuyệt!" Snape ngẩn ra nhìn Lily và nhận xét một cách thành thực.

"Cảm ơn. Bồ cũng vậy." Lily bật cười nháy mắt, má cô có hơi hồng lên một chút.

"Nếu còn nghe thêm một lời trêu chọc nào nữa về bộ đồ này, mình chắc chắn sẽ bỏ khỏi đây!" Snape rầu rĩ trả lời, chỉnh lại cái tay áo rộng lùng thùng. Đây là một trong những cái áo cũ của cha mà nó còn có thể mặc vừa.

"Đừng làm vậy, mình chỉ đùa thôi! Vui lên đi, dạ vũ Giáng Sinh mà, bồ cũng phải cởi mở một chút chứ!" Lily tươi cười, khoác tay về phía sàn nhảy. "Khiêu vũ, nghe nhạc, uống bia bơ và tán chuyện. Rồi bồ sẽ thấy bữa tiệc này có nhiều điều thú vị. Cởi mở một chút đi!"

"Được thôi," Snape hít sâu một hơi. "Thì mình sẽ khiêu vũ vậy!" Nó bắt chước động tác cúi chào. "Tiểu thư, cô có vui lòng nhảy với tôi một bản không?"

"Rất sẵn lòng!" Lily mỉm cười tinh nghịch, xòe váy nhún chào đáp lại. Rồi hai đứa cùng bước ra sàn nhảy.

Trên kia, ban nhạc vừa chuyển sang chơi một bài có giai điệu êm ả.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

Snape nâng một tay của Lily, tay kia đặt lên eo cô bé và nở nụ cười ngượng nghịu.

"Thú thật là mình không biết khiêu vũ đâu."

"Tuyệt! Mình cũng vậy," Lily đáp. "Thế thì chúng ta chẳng có gì để mà lo lắng cả!"  
Snape mỉm cười hoang mang, hơi nghiêng đầu để nhìn các cặp khác quanh đó, rồi nó cũng bắt chước dìu Lily xoay chầm chậm theo điệu nhạc.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

"Bồ học nhanh thật," Lily hóm hỉnh nhận xét. "Nãy giờ chúng ta vẫn chưa giẫm phải chân nhau, đó là một thành tích đáng kể đối với những người tập nhảy lần đầu tiên đấy!"

Snape mỉm cười, gương mặt xanh xao của nó thoáng ửng hồng. Mọi thứ chung quanh bỗng chốc trở nên mơ hồ và chếnh choáng. Chỉ còn duy nhất một điều có thực lúc này: Những ngón tay của Lily ấm trong tay nó, và mái tóc thơm dài, và đôi mắt biếc... Không thể tin được rằng chỉ cách đây năm phút, Snape đã mong được trở về phòng ngủ. Còn bây giờ, nó thật sự hy vọng rằng bài hát sẽ kéo dài suốt cả đêm!

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

Snape và Lily lại xoay thêm một vòng, họ đã ra tới gần rìa sàn nhảy.

"Lily à, mình có một chuyện thực sự muốn nói với bồ..."

"Có gì không ổn à?" Lily lo lắng hỏi. "Giọng bồ run quá!"

"Không... không... Mọi thứ đều ổn." Mặt Snape hơi đỏ lên. "Thật ra, chuyện mình định nói với bồ cũng không quan trọng lắm... Có lẽ là để sau vậy."

"Đừng úp mở vậy chứ," Lily động viên. "Bồ cứ nói ra đi, tụi mình là bạn bè mà!"

"Ừm... Mình muốn nói rằng..."

_"Lily!"_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew _

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

Cả hai đứa cùng giật mình, quay đầu về phía người vừa gọi giật. Đó là một cô bạn của Lily. Snape tỏ ra lúng túng hẳn, nó vội vàng bỏ tay ra khỏi người Lily, đưa mắt nhìn cô gái mới tới, hơi có vẻ thách thức. Snape biết bạn bè của Lily ở nhà Gryffindor đều không thích nó, _đặc biệt_ là cô gái này.

Hai đứa rời khỏi sàn nhảy, bước ra ngoài.

"Mary? Sao bồ lại ở đây?" Lily hỏi, giọng đượm vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Mình phải năn nỉ lắm thầy Slughorn mới cho vào đấy! Thầy nói rằng bồ đang _khiêu vũ_." Mary trả lời, quẳng cho Snape một cái liếc mắt không mấy thiện cảm, rồi tiếp tục, giọng gấp gáp hơn. "Bồ về phòng sinh hoạt chung ngay thôi! Có chuyện rồi..."

"Chuyện gì vậy, Mary?"

"Là James Potter! Hồi đầu hôm cậu ta nói gì đó về việc tổ chức tiệc Giáng Sinh bất ngờ cho bồ, và bây giờ thì pháo hoa đang bay đầy phòng, khắc tên Lily Evans bằng lửa lên mọi thứ có thể cháy được..."

"Trời đất! Rồi sao? Đã có ai dập lửa chưa?" Lily hoảng hốt.

"Dập thì đã dập gần hết rồi, nhưng còn lại tấm thảm thêu treo ở trên lò sưởi. James cương quyết đợi bồ về thấy rồi mới chịu thôi trò đó..."

"Ôi, cái tên này!... Được rồi, mình về chung với bồ." Quay lại Snape, Lily nói nhanh. "Mình phải về tháp Gryffindor liền bây giờ. Mà ban nãy bồ định nói gì với mình vậy?"

"Không có gì quan trọng đâu." Snape nở nụ cười buồn bã. "Bồ đi nhanh đi, không thì Potter làm cháy cả trường mất!"

"Ừ! Hy vọng mình về kịp. Vậy, hẹn gặp lại bồ nhé!" Lily nhoẻn miệng cười vẻ có lỗi. "Giáng Sinh vui vẻ nha Sev!"

Nói rồi, cô vội vã bước theo Mary ra ngoài.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

Snape thở dài, nhìn theo mái tóc của cô bạn thân vừa khuất khỏi cánh cửa. Rồi nó gieo mình xuống một chiếc ghế đặt trong góc phòng. Hôm nay nó đã nắm được tay của Lily, và còn khiêu vũ với cô bé. Chỉ còn chút nữa thôi, chỉ cần một giây nữa...

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

Snape lặng lẽ cởi cái nơ đen xấu xí ra khỏi cổ, nhưng vẫn có cảm giác cái gì đó thắt nghẹn trong lòng. Một cái gì đó mỉa mai như thể đang đùa cợt.

_We are_

_So close..._

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Snape lẩm bẩm như tự nói với chính mình.

"Thật ra... Mình chỉ muốn nói là... mình thực sự rất mến bồ!"

Snape mỉm cười buồn hiu, rồi nó lặng lẽ đứng lên, bước ra khỏi cửa.

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close, and still_

_So far..._

**_END_**


End file.
